


Podfic: 'Memento Vitae' by DelphiPsmith

by peasina



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Compliant, Career Change, Fandom Trumps Hate 2021, Gen, Happy Ending, Hogwarts, Memories, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Quidditch, Retirement, Tricksters, Women Being Awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:47:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29929497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peasina/pseuds/peasina
Summary: There are things we carry in our hearts that no one else can fully understand. On her last afternoon as Headmistress, Minerva remembers some of hers.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: Fandom Trumps Hate 2021





	Podfic: 'Memento Vitae' by DelphiPsmith

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Memento Vitae](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2562953) by [DelphiPsmith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DelphiPsmith/pseuds/DelphiPsmith). 



> This podfic was created as part of [Fandom Trumps Hate](https://fandomtrumpshate.dreamwidth.org/) and is a gift for DelphiPsmith from the lovely NurseDarry. 
> 
> This fic is beautiful. It was an absolute honour reading it. I do hope you enjoy listening!

  


Stream or download from Archive.org, [here](https://ia801504.us.archive.org/22/items/memento-vitae/Memento%20Vitae.mp3).


End file.
